


Stripes

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren plays rough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork: http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/144988796877

Tonight was Kylo’s night to play however way he wished. An interrogation room was set aside for the night, a ban placed on all troops not to do any patrols down that hallway near the room.

“Fuck!” The screamed word earns him another blow across the chest with the flogger and he arches his back, whining as he pulls against his restraints. The interrogation chair however is unyielding and Hux whines, forcing himself to settle down, heart beating rapidly inside of his heaving chest. Kylo is always much more violent when he is in the place of the Dominant. He is like an animal, subduing and dealing with a lesser creature however way he wanted to.

“Is this what you want?” Kylo asks. He reaches out, cupping Hux’s genitalia with his gloved hand. He watches with dark eyes as the ginger writhes in his restraints, panting heavily now as his gloved fingers toy with him. “You want to cum, don’t you?”

“Please…” His legs were throbbing in their awkward position, kneeling and spread in tight metal restraints.

“I’m not done yet,” he snorted. He reached up, tightening the leather collar around Hux’s throat another notch. He waited a moment, watching as Hux struggled to breathe. He nodded in approval when Hux showed that he could get some air however, continuing with their game now. His bare hand holding the flogger was soon moving again, painting Hux’s freckled skin with angry red lashes and welts.


End file.
